


Wilting Away In The Sun

by Blackmoore



Series: The Darkest People [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Chesapeake Ripper, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sociopath Harry Potter, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoore/pseuds/Blackmoore
Summary: The last will and testament of Lily Potter neé Evans and James Potter finally get read
Series: The Darkest People [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783756
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Wilting Away In The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> don't judge others because they sin differently than you - unknown
> 
> :Morse code:  
> "Talking"  
> 'thinking'

Hannibal Lecter pointed out a fact to the English goblin's they didn't read the will and testament of Lily Potter neé Evans and James Potter's either

Which makes him think of Albus dumbledore's involvement in this war of the wizards, bunch of pigs never thinking of the muggles that don't know of magic or are not a magical creature (i.e. werewolf, vampire, Wendigo, fae)

Hadrian smiles at his father as they were summoned to go to the goblin bank of England using a portkey, Hannibal spoke the word that they are using as they enter the bank, the Potter account manager took them to the room where a few people are already

A man that looks regal with white hair and obvious Pureblood clothes, a women that resembles the black Pureblood family, a white haired child with grey eyes, a man that looks wolfish that is in a cage but doesn't smell like a werewolf.

Hannibal Lecter sits down with Hadrian sitting next to him the head of the Malfoy family spoke "I'm Lord Lucius Malfoy." Lucius smiles coldly, hannibal spoke "I'm Count Hannibal lecter VIII." 

Narcissa introduced herself "I'm Narcissa Malfoy neé black." Hannibal smiles "no wonder why you look familiar, Mrs.Malfoy, and who is the child?" Draco spoke "I'm Draco Malfoy." 

Harry looks at Draco and smiles "Nice to meet you, Draco, I'm Harry or Hadrian if you want to go formal." Harry smiles tightly as a red haired clan enters

Hannibal look's at the red hairs worried for Hadrian, the Weasley's introduce themselves, Hannibal doesn't care for the Weasley children as they don't impress him but the Weasley parents Arthur is nice but the wife Molly is a hypocrite, a pig for that matter one that he would love to get his hands on to feed to the Weasley clan which would be funny and very ironic but he won't not yet

when there is a will reading to do at the moment he will attend for Lily and his son Hadrian Potter soon to be Hadrian Lecter

a man with bright and florescence clothes and Hannibal wonders if the man is insane in his head as he looks at the headmaster of the magical school and resists the urge to cover his eyes with his hand as he looks at Hadrian

Hannibal taught Hadrian how to use Morse code if they want to talk to each other secretly, without the worry of other's listening in on the conversation between them as Hadrian tapped on the chair :father, are you okay?:

Hannibal nods as he smiles at Hadrian :Yes I'am, are you?: Everyone in the room currently watching what they're doing or talking among themselves as Hannibal and Hadrian are talking in Morse :Perfect, father: 

the tonks family walk in with each other, Hadrian watches them with a smile :they look happy: Hannibal nods :tell me about them, Hadrian:

Hadrian smiles as he relaxes :the male a normal human, the child is a metamorphosis with magic, the women is a black that doesn't have the family Magic's, Because she married a muggle:

Hannibal smiles :good job, Hadrian, you got it all correct: Hadrian smiles at the praise that he is better told by his father

the tonks family sit down with a smile, as another the longbottom family, the goblin account manager spoke "Now we can begin the will reading of Lily Potter neé Evans and James Potter ."

Lily's went first as she spoke about what she is giving to people, but she didn't give anything to Albus Dumbledore as he thought was going to happen

at the end of her will and testament it says not to put Harry into the care of the dursley's, and she spoke of who his real father is

James went second he gave alot of money to Remus Lupin who looks like needs more then money and spoke if how Sirius Black is innocent of the crime of hurting them as he told everyone in that room who it was that betrayed them, Peter pettigrew aka scabbers

Remus Lupin looks intrigued by this information as gold specks got into his eyes as he growled lowly smelling for his ex best friend that was thought to be Murdered by Sirius black he smells the rat on Ron Weasley

Hannibal spoke his demeanor is dominating as he looks at the werewolf "Wolf, calm down, you wouldn't want to hurt you're best friend's son now would you?"

the wizard's looked at Hannibal the squib count in shock as the wolf in Remus Lupin listened to what hannibal said "Good, now please sit back down, we want Sirius black Free not to stay in Azkaban as a prisoner and follower of the greatest dark lord of all time."

Hannibal is being sarcastic with the greatest dark lord of all time line, Albus looks annoyed that he didn't get anything, and Molly Weasley looks peeved that she didn't get any money from the Potter's, Hadrian smiles as he stayed by count hannibal Lecter, his father


End file.
